Azkaban
Azkaban — magiczne więzienie, do którego wysyłani są czarodzieje i czarownice, łamiący prawa świata czarodziejów i zostają skazani na karę pozbawienia wolności lub śmierci, pilnowani przez Dementorów. Istnieje od XV wieku. Historia Azkaban istnieje od XV wieku, ale pierwotnie nie pełnił funkcji więzienia. Wyspa na Morzu Północnym, na którym wzniesiono fortecę, nigdy nie naniesiono na żadną mapę. Wierzy się, że została rozbudowa lub stworzona dzięki magii. Azkaban był siedzibą znanego czarnoksiężnika, który nazywał się Ekrizdis. Nieznana jest jego narodowość, był jednak bardzo potężny. Zwabiał i torturował on mugolskich żeglarzy i praktykował najgorsze dziedziny czarnej magii. Kiedy zmarł, zaklęcie ukrywające zniknęło i Ministerstwo Magii wreszcie zorientowało się, że wyspa i forteca istnieją. Czarodzieje przystąpili do badań, ale po wyjściu z Azkabanu byli zbyt przerażeni, żeby o tym mówić – najmniej straszną sprawą było to, że Azkaban nawiedzany był przez dementorów. Niektórzy chcieli zniszczyć Azkaban. Inni obawiali się jednak, co mogłoby się stać, jeśli okropni, niemożliwi do zabicia dementorzy zostaną pozbawieni domu. Zabranie im środowiska życia mogłoby spowodować okropną zemstę tych stworów. Dodatkowo eksperci badający mury Azkabanu stwierdzili, że budowla może zemścić się na każdym, kto spróbuje ją zniszczyć. Azkaban pozostawiono więc na wiele lat opuszczony, przez ten czas pojawiło się tam więcej dementorów. Po uchwaleniu Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów czarodzieje poczuli, że niewielkie magiczne więzienia rozsiane po miastach i wsiach mogły łamać tę ustawę. Przy łapaniu czarodziejów, którzy próbowali uciec, dochodziło do huków i pokazów świetlnych, przez co Ministerstwo uważało, że czas wybudować więzienie gdzieś na odległych wyspach – na Hebrydach. Plany te zostały jednak zniweczone, kiedy Ministrem Magii został Damocles Rowle. Rowle był człowiekiem, który wzniósł się na wyżyny społeczne dzięki antymugolskiej kampanii. Popierali go czarodzieje, którzy byli zdenerwowani ciągłą koniecznością ukrywania się. Z natury sadystyczny Rowle nie popierał planów stworzenia nowego więzienia, nalegając natomiast na wykorzystanie Azkabanu. Twierdził, że dementorzy mogliby być przydatni – służyliby jako strażnicy, czym zaoszczędziliby pracy Ministerstwu. Następcą Rowle'a był Perseus Parkinson – również popierający ideę Azkabanu. Dopiero jego następca, Eldritch Diggory, miał inne nastawienie. Za jego czasów Azkaban pełnił swoją funkcję już od 15 lat. Nie było ani jednej ucieczki i uważano, że więzienie dobrze się sprawuje. Kiedy jednak Diggory złożył odwiedziny w fortecy, ukazał mu się prawdziwy obraz rzeczywistości. Więźniowie byli obłąkani, a obok Azkabanu powstało cmentarzysko, gdzie znajdowały się mogiły tych, którzy umarli z rozpaczy. Diggory po powrocie z Azkabanu założył komitet szukający alternatyw dla czarodziejskiego więzienia. Eksperci wyjaśnili mu, że jedynym powodem bytności dementorów w Azkabanie był fakt dostarczania im wciąż świeżych dusz. Gdyby im to teraz zabrano, stworzenia mogłyby przesunąć się na ląd. Eldrith jednak nadal szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania, lecz przeszkodziła mu w tym śmierć na smoczą ospę. Następni ministrowie przymykali oczy na niehumanitarne traktowanie więźniów, podkreślając zadziwiającą skuteczność więzienia. Aż do czasów Kingsleya Shacklebolta z Azkabanem nic nie zrobiono. XIX wiek Crispin Cronk – czarodziej pochodzący z Egiptu; nalegał na utrzymanie kilku sfinksów na swoim podwórku. Ministerstwo Magii upominało go wielokrotnie, jednak on ani razu nie usłuchał. Za nieposłuszeństwo został zesłany do Azkabanu. W 1872 roku prawdopodobnie tam zmarłNa kartach z Czekoladowych Żab w grach wideo; Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu. 1890 rok Percival Dumbledore został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie za zamordowanie trzech mugoli, którzy wcześniej napadli jego córkę; Arianę Dumbledore. Nigdy nie powiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Niedługo potem zmarł w Azkabanie.Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (strona 580). XX wiek Carlotta Pinkstone była działaczką na rzecz zniesienia ustawy o tajności, uchwalonej przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów i zwolenniczka mówienia mugolom, że czarodzieje ciągle żyją. Kilka razy przebywała w Azkabanie za jawne i umyślne używanie magii w miejscach publicznych. Zmarła około 1990 roku, nie jest pewne, czy w Azkabanie. 1981 rok Kiedy zaklęcie Avady Kedavry rzucone na Harry'ego odbiło się i ugodziło Voldemorta, wśród śmierciożerców wybuchła panika. Bellatriks, Rudolfus i Rabstan Lestrange'owie torturowali Longbottomów w celu zdobycia informacji o zniknięciu Czarnego Pana. Za tortury i przynależność do śmierciożerców zostali wysłani do Azkabanu. Większa grupa śmierciożerców została schwytana przez aurorów i stawiona przed Wizengamotem lub Radą Prawa Czarodziejów, a ostatecznie zesłana do Azkabanu. Inni uniknęli kary, tłumacząc się, że zostali zaczarowani (np. Lucjusz Malfoy). Inni zostali zostali oskarżeni niesprawiedliwie, a nawet bez procesu, jak Syriusz Black, który został wrobiony przez Petera Pettigrew. Około tego roku Bartemiusz Crouch Sr prowadził wiele dochodzeń w sprawie śmierciożerców. Odkrył, że jego syn był poplecznikiem Voldemorta i zesłał go do Azkabanu. Igor Karkarow poinformował, że chce jeszcze raz złożyć zeznania. Został sprowadzony z Azkabanu i stawiony przed Radą Czarodziejów. Podał kilka nowych nazwisk, a jego wyrok został skrócony. Crouch przesłuchiwał jeszcze m.in. Severusa Snape'a i Ludona Bagmana, lecz uniewinnił ich z wszystkich zarzutów''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia'' (strony 611–621). 1992/1993 Pod koniec roku szkolnego Korneliusz Knot przybył do Hagrida, aby zabrać go do Azkabanu. Powodem przybycia były nieczyste akta Hagrida i ataki bazyliszka na mugolaków. Rubeus nie chciał opuszczać swojego domu, bał się trafić do Azkabanu. Korneliusz czekał, aż Hagrid wyjdzie przed nim, ale olbrzym nie ruszał się z miejsca. Hagrid ostrzegł Harry'ego ukrywającego się pod peleryną niewidką, i razem z ministrem wyszli z domu. Korneliusz Knot zabrał Hagrida do Azkabanu. Przez jakiś czas Hagrid przebywał w jednej z cel. Gdy odkryto prawdę o bazyliszku, uwolniono Hagrida i przeproszono go za fałszywe oskarżenia. Ucieczka Syriusza Blacka thumb|275px|Syriusz Black zamknięty w komnacie Hogwartu, schwytany po ucieczce z Azkabanu Wieść o ucieczce Syriusza obiegła szybko cały świat Magii i nie tylko. W 1993 został pierwszą znaną osobą, która kiedykolwiek uciekła z Azkabanu. Syriusz wymyślił pośpiesznie plan ucieczki. Odzyskał on na tyle siły, aby zmienić się w swoja animagową formę i (dzięki temu, że poważnie wychudł w więzieniu) przecisnął się przez kraty. Wymijając dementorów (nie byli zainteresowani prostym psim umysłem), przepłynął przez Morze Północne ku wolności, jednak ta przeprawa wiele go kosztowała. Dostał się następnie do Little Whinging, gdzie chciał rzucić okiem na Harry'ego, już nastolatka, który uciekł od swojej mugolskiej rodziny. Ucieczka Bartemiusza Croucha Jr. thumb|left|218px|Bartemiusz Crouch Jr. Barty w Azkabanie spędził rok. Uciekł, gdyż taka była ostatnia wola jego matki. Wyciągnął go stamtąd ojciec, podając mu Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jego matki, a jego matce eliksir z włosem Croucha Jr., przez co zamienili się miejscami. Crouch Jr żył w ukryciu, spętany Imperiusem, strzeżony przez skrzatkę domową Mrużkę, matka natomiast umarła i została pochowana, nie zmieniając postaci swojego syna. Masowe Ucieczki thumb|left|205px|Prorok Codzienny ogłaszający Masową Ucieczkę Latem 1995 roku dziesięć z najbardziej niebezpiecznych i lojalnych popleczników Voldemorta, w tym Bellatriks Lestrange uciekło z Azkabanu. Dumbledore miał rację, uznając, że to błąd strzec największych popleczników Voldemorta dementorami, którzy będą stali po stronie Voldemorta, jeśli powróciłby on do władzy. Po odejściu większości dementorów z Azkabanu, był on nadal więzieniem, ale bardzo osłabionym. Przed rozpoczęciem 7 części, nie było innego masowego wydostania się Śmierciożerców z Azkabanu. Po przejęciu Ministerstwa przez Voldemorta, wielu pracowników Ministerstwa, zdrajczyni Dolores Umbridge oraz mugolaki zostało zesłanych do Azkabanu. Takie ofiary są uwalniane po upadku Voldemorta, a Umbridge została tam uwięziona – wraz z wszystkimi śmierciożercami, którzy przeżyli bitwę. Ucieczka Bellatriks, Rudolfa i Rabastana Lestrange Kiedy Voldemort powrócił w 1995 roku, powiedział, że Lestrangowie byli jednymi z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców. Lestrangowie uciekli z Azkabanu w 1995 roku podczas masowej ucieczki z więzienia. Trafili tam później z powrotem po przegranej bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, z wyjątkiem Bellatriks, która zdążyła uciec. Ponowne uwolnienie, w lipcu 1996 roku, Lestrangowie zawdzięczali Lordowi Voldemortowi, który podarował im wolność. Po ostatecznej klęsce swojego Pana, Rudolf i Rabastan zostali zabici lub ponownie zesłani do Azkabanu. Ucieczka Notta Sr. i Crabbe Sr. 24 czerwca 1995 roku pojawili się na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton i uczestniczyli w procesie odrodzenia się Voldemorta. Rok później walczyli w Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Po porażce zostali zesłani do Azkabanu, z którego uciekli w 1997 roku. 2 maja 1998 walczyli u boku Czarnego Pana w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart. Ucieczka Traversa i Jugsona thumb|179px|Bellatriks w Azkabanie W styczniu 1996 roku uciekli z Azkabanu, by dołączyć do Czarnego Pana. W czerwcu 1996 roku brali udział w potyczce w Departamencie Tajemnic. Po niej zostali aresztowani i wrócili do Azkabanu, jednak rok później byli ponownie na wolności. Po ostatecznym upadku Voldemorta zostali zesłani do Azkabanu lub zabici. Ucieczka Dołohowa, Rookwooda, Traversa, Mulcibera oraz kilku innych śmierciożerców Podobnie jak Lestrangowie w styczniu 1995 roku uciekli z Azkabanu, by dołączyć do odrodzonego i rosnącego w siły Czarnego Pana. Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic zostali ponownie zesłani do Azkabanu. W lipcu 1996 roku zostali uwolnieni przez swojego pana, Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Na angielskiej okładce trzeciego tomu Harry'ego Pottera więzienie jest wysoką czworokątną wieżą na wyspie, natomiast w filmowej wersji Zakonu Feniksa jest to trójkątna, wysoka, szara i nieco pusta w środku wieża, wybudowana bezpośrednio na dnie. Po uszkodzeniu wieży miała ona wyżłobienie w rogu, na samym szczycie. Wewnętrzny W książce wygląd wewnętrzny Azkabanu nie został opisany. W filmie ściany są zbudowane z dużych, żółtych kamieni, które są zabrudzone. Każdy więzień jest zamykany sam w małej celi. Na ścianach wiszą łańcuchy, do których przywiązywano nieposłusznych więźniów. W każdej celi jest w ścianie mała szpara, która służy za okno. Cele są również przegrodzone kratami. W Azkabanie znajdują się ponadto liczne korytarze. Warunki są surowe, nie ma krzeseł, stołów ani żadnych przedmiotów codziennego użytku. Odwiedziny Wizyty do Azkabanu były mocno ograniczone, ponieważ tylko szanowani urzędnicy ministerstwa mogli odwiedzić ewentualnych krewnych. Np. Barty Crouch senior i jego żona mogli odwiedzić swojego uwięzionego syna Barty'ego Croucha Jr.; wówczas on skorzystał z tego przywileju i uciekł przy pomocy rodziców z więzienia. (Jego matka przemieniła się w niego za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego). Znani Skazańcy Syriusz Black.jpg|Syriusz Black (niesłusznie)|link=Syriusz Black Barty Crouch Jr.jpg|Bartemiusz Crouch Jr.|link=Barty Crouch Jr 200px-CarlottaPinkstoneFWC1.jpg|Carlotta Pinkstone|link=Carlotta Pinkstone Karkarow.jpg|Igor Karkarow|link=Igor Karkarow Antonin dołohow.jpg|Antonin Dołohow|link=Antonin Dołohow Bellatrixazkaban.jpg|Bellatriks Lestrange|link=Bellatriks Lestrange 2991811657 1 3 LiDKgpT6.jpg|Rudolf Lestrange|link=Rudolf Lestrange 250px-Crispin Cronk.jpg|Crispin Cronk|link=Crispin Cronk Mundungus.jpg|Mundungus Fletcher|link=Mundungus Fletcher Nott.jpg|Nott Sr.|link=Nott Sr. Morfin.jpg|Morfin Gaunt|link=Morfin Gaunt HAGRID RUBEUS HAGRID.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid (niesłusznie)|link=Rubeus Hagrid 450px-StanShunpike.jpg|Stan Shunpike (niesłusznie)|link=Stan Shunpike Albus Dumbledore (HBP promo) 2.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (niesłusznie)|link=Albus Dumbledore Lucius malfoy.jpg|Lucjusz Malfoy|link=Lucjusz Malfoy 384px-Walden Macnair.jpg|Walden Macnair|link=Walden Macnair Crabbe.png|Crabbe Sr.|link=Crabbe Sr Dolores Umbridge.PNG|Dolores Umbridge|link=Dolores Umbridge Travers.jpg|Travers|link=Travers Jugson.JPG|Jugson|link=Jugson Percival Dumbledore.png|Percival Dumbledore|link=Percival Dumbledore Augustus Rookwood.jpg|Augustus Rookwood|link=Augustus Rookwood Mulciber.jpg|Mulciber|link=Mulciber (Era Riddle'a) Raba(15).jpg|Rabastan Lestrange|link=Rabastan Lestrange Etymologia * Nazwa może nawiązywać do rosyjskiego miasta Abakan, które w przeszłości było zajmowane przez różne grupy zesłańców. * Rowling czerpie także inspirację z więzienia Alcatraz u wybrzeży San Francisco; było to najbardziej strzeżone więzienie w USA, aż do momentu ucieczki kilku więźniów, wtedy właśnie je zamknięto. * Nazwa "Azkaban" wywodzi się z połączenia nazwy więzienia Alcatraz, która jest jego najbliższym mugolskim odpowiednikiem, oraz hebrajskiego słowa "Abaddon", które oznacza "miejsce zagłady" lub "dno piekła"Pottermore – New from J.K. Rowling: Azkaban. Ciekawostki thumb|291px|Bellatrix uciekająca z Azkabanu *Oprócz Azkabanu w książkach jest wspomniane jeszcze jedno więzienie, stworzone przez Grindelwalda – Nurmengard. * J.K. Rowling potwierdziła, że po objęciu stanowiska Ministra Magii przez Kingsleya Shacklebolta, dementorzy zostali usunięci z Azkabanu, a świat stał się przez to weselszym miejscem. en:Azkaban de:Askaban es:Azkaban fr:Azkaban it:Azkaban ca:Azkaban da:Azkaban el:Άζκαμπαν et:Azkaban fi:Azkabanin velhovankila he:אזקבאן ja:アズカバン nl:Azkaban no:Azkaban pt-br:Azkaban ru:Азкабан sl:Azkaban sv:Azkaban tr:Azkaban uk:Азкабан zh:阿兹卡班 Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca Kategoria:Więzienia